Consumer products and environmental mandates have created a large demand for natural biocides. There are a number of commercial extracts made of plants, notably essential oils, that provide antimicrobial activity. However, all current natural antimicrobials are limited by some combination of low potency, high cost, toxicity, taste, odor and color of the extracted compounds at their minimum effective concentrations. Synergistic combinations of essential oils have met with some success, but their performance still pales compared to common synthetic biocides. The pharmakinetics of all current commercial antimicrobials is still based on dilution of individual molecules.
Plants have various mechanisms for delivering localized and concentrated immune responses against pathogens. Plants cannot rely on general diffusion of antimicrobial compounds throughout their tissues. Effective protective concentrations would be systemically toxic. When plants are exposed to external stress, an almost universal defense mechanism is the local expression of reactive oxygen species (ROS) that initiate compounds rapid formation of physical barriers as well as mounting direct attack against the invading pathogen. These ROS include Hydrogen peroxide (H2O2), superoxide (O2−) singlet oxygen (1O2*), and hydroxyl radical (.OH).
These radicals damage the cell walls of pathogens on contact or create a hyperoxygenated environment that the cell cannot tolerate. They also can initiate reactions of alkaloids, terpenes, phenolics, peptides or other astringent compounds, to aggressively bind and immobilize amino acids of the plant and pathogens.
The cell walls of bacteria and fungi are protected by peroxidase, catalase, and other enzymes that scavenge ROS. Therefore, an effective oxidative attack on a pathogen requires providing a sufficient concentration of ROS molecules to overwhelm the pathogen's defenses.
The cell walls and membranes of eukaryotic organisms are populated with peroxisomes. Subcellular organelles, which are rich in enzymatic proteins, carry out a wide range of functions including β-oxidation of fatty acids, glyoxylate metabolism, and metabolism of reactive oxygen species. H2O2 producing enzymes NAD(P)H oxidase, oxalate oxidase, and glucose oxidase, are found on the peroxisomal membrane. Peroxisomes contain antioxidant molecules, such as ascorbate and glutathione, the cell's principal H2O2 degrading enzyme-catalase, and a battery of antioxidant enzymes, including superoxide dismutase, ascorbate peroxidase, dihydro- and monohydroascorbate reductase, glutathione reductase. These tightly regulate the amount of H2O2 accumulation in healthy plant tissue. Changes in activities of these enzymes are correlated with many situations in which plants experience stress. Accordingly, peroxisomes have been suggested to play important roles in defense against abiotic and biotic stress in plants. Mitochondria and chloroplasts also use H2O2 as a transduction medium. Superoxides are also converted in the organelle matrix.
Reactive oxygen species (ROS) can destroy invading microorganisms by denaturing proteins, damaging nucleic acids and causing lipid peroxidation, which breaks down lipids in cell membranes. Both plant cells and pathogens are protected, at least in part, from ROS by enzymatic and non-enzymatic defense mechanisms.
Defense against its endogenous ROS as well as a pathogen ROS attack is believed to be provided by the scavenging properties of antioxidant molecules found in the organelles and the cell membranes. Superoxide dismutases (SODS) catalyze the reduction of superoxide to hydrogen peroxide. Hydrogen peroxide is then decomposed to H2O by the action of catalases and peroxidases. A certain concentration of H2O2 also diffuses into the intracellular matrix and is released by lysis or mechanical rupture of cells. Cell disruption causes H2O2 to come in contact with separately compartmentalized polymers and initiates rapid cross-linking of cellular proteins to form a protective barrier at localized stress sites. The in-vivo anti-bacterial efficacy of antibiotics encapsulated in synthetic liposomes was demonstrated to be four times more effective than the free systemic application (Halwani and Cordeiro, et al., 2001). There is much ongoing research on imparting improved transgenic H2O2 defenses to commercial crops, genetically modified organisms to produce new antimicrobial compounds, and new botanical sources of antimicrobial extracts. Animal macrophages are another example of specialized immune mechanisms for ROS attack on pathogens. There is a clear advantage to localized defensive response over systemic diffusion of antimicrobial chemistry.
Hydrogen peroxide is a common and effective broad spectrum disinfectant, which is notable for its ideal environmental profile (H2O2 decomposes into water and oxygen) and low toxicity. It is an ubiquitous multifunctional factor in both plant and animal immune and metabolic processes. Hydrogen peroxide is generally regarded as safe (GRAS) by the USDA for use in processing foods when the concentration is less than 1.1%. H2O2 that has a concentration of 3% is commonly used for topical and oral disinfectant. Commercially produced H2O2 is synthetically produced but identical to that produced in cells and has been accepted world-wide for processing nearly every industry. It is an excellent broad spectrum antimicrobial, but it is too indiscriminating and volatile for effective use as a product preservative.
The ability to withstand oxidative attack is generally a function of the organism size. Most pathogens are small and more susceptible to ROS damage than plant and animal cells. Once the pathogen is depleted of ROS degrading molecules, further oxidation can damage the cell membrane, causing cell death. This is a completely different mechanism than the blocking of metabolic transduction sites and other highly specific molecular interactions of antibiotics that are becoming alarmingly less effective as bacteria adapt and become resistant.
The tissue of many succulents has a long history of use in traditional medicine as antimicrobial wound dressings and for other medicinal purposes. Aloes are widely cultivated and processed for a variety of purposes. Several species of cacti are less widely commercialized but equally valued in traditional medicine and as a food source. Plants evolved in harsher environments, such as the desert succulents, tend to have enhanced capacity to produce hydrogen peroxide in response to biotic and abiotic stresses. Cleanly sliced fresh pieces of cacti and aloe plants are traditionally effective against infection largely due to the H2O2 expression in the plant tissues in response to its injury. Commercially processed aloe gels generally lose their antimicrobial activity.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2002/0034553 teaches a composition of Aloe vera gel, Irish moss and approximately 3% hydrogen peroxide where the aloe vera primarily forms a gel holding the ingredients together in an ointment or lotion which may be applied directly to a cleansed infected or irritated skin tissue area. The application relies on a conventional bulk concentration (1.5%) of H2O2 to provide an oxygen-rich environment, and it makes no specific teaching regarding functional interactions of H2O2 and the enzymatic or other cellular chemistries of the plant fractions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,342 teaches an antimicrobial surface sanitizing composition of hydrogen peroxide, plant derived essential oil, and thickener. However, it does not teach interaction between components.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,389,369 and 5,756,090 teach haloperoxidase-based systems for killing microorganisms by contacting the microorganisms, in the presence of a peroxide and chloride or bromide, with a haloperoxidase and an antimicrobial activity enhancing α-amino acid. Although highly effective antimicrobials, the systems cannot generally be considered natural products and the components must be separately stored or packaged in anaerobic containers to prevent haloperoxidase/peroxide interaction and depletion prior to dispensing for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,369 teaches an improved haloperoxidase-based system for killing bacteria, yeast or sporular microorganisms by contacting the microorganisms, in the presence of a peroxide and chloride or bromide, with a haloperoxidase and an antimicrobial activity enhancing α-amino acid. Although the compositions and methods of U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,369 have been found to be highly effective antimicrobials, the components must be separately stored and maintained in order to prevent haloperoxidase/peroxide interaction and depletion prior to dispensing for use.
The above references describe the application of various oxidative antimicrobials in a free liquid dispersion. Ability of a solution of free soluble biocidal compounds to effectively kill pathogens is determined by the probability of individual molecular interactions with the pathogen. This ability rapidly diminishes with volumetric dilution and consumption of the active solute.
For this reason, application of diffuse free active chemicals in solution is grossly inefficient at killing bacteria and fungi, yet this is predominantly how antimicrobials are formulated into commercial products for topical therapeutics, personal care products, commercial and industrial sanitizers, and sanitation or preservation of food and water. This method demands extraction processes that highly concentrate active chemicals. To obtain adequate microbial suppression, product formulations commonly require higher concentrations of these chemicals that would be toxic to the tissues of plants of origin. There are some examples of encapsulation of essential oils for stabilization of fragrance, and commercially available synthetic liposomes for targeted intravenous drug delivery, but there are no commercial examples of ex-vivo generation of unencapsulated plant material complexes for improved antimicrobial efficiency.
FIG. 1 illustrates a traditional biocidal solution 100. The working principle of traditional biocidal solution is based on free liquid dispersion. The effectiveness of the biocidal compounds solution is determined by the probability of individual molecule that encounters with the pathogen. The target 102 is within the solution 100 which contains free liquid dispersed hydrogen peroxide 104.
Therefore, there exists a need for compositions and methods of preparing microscale antimicrobial complexes or aggregates of stable active chemistries that provide an efficient means of concentrating the assault on pathogenic organisms. Ideally, such antimicrobial complexes should be fast acting with minimal host toxicity and with maximal germicidal action. The compositions should be naturally derived, easy to deliver or formulate, and should not cause damage to host tissue or common surfaces on contact. Depending upon the strength of composition and the time interval of exposure, the compositions should produce antisepsis, disinfection, or sterilization at lower molar concentrations than typical free active chemicals in solution. Such compositions will have utility as an efficient means of controlling microbial population for anti-infection, sterilization., deodorization, sanitation, environmental remediation, preservation of topical products, and safety and preservation of food and water.